


Intro to Esca and assorted Esca Fanart

by Didodikali



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didodikali/pseuds/Didodikali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Introduction to The Vision of Escaflowne<br/>so everyone who doesn't watch anime can still enjoy Esca fic:</p><p>Plus assorted Esca fanart not used in my illustrated fics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to Esca

If you've never seen The Vision of Escaflowne, go see it; this introduction has spoilers!  
If you aren't planning on ever seeing The Vision of Escaflowne, you can still enjoy Esca fic.

Here's some short character synopses, so you'll know who's who:

 

**The Three Princesses**

 

 

 

  


 Princess Millerna is 16 years old and the youngest princess of Asturia. Millerna wears a lot of pink and seems to try hard to be the typical feminine princess, but she also walks around in riding pants for a lot of the show. She rides a spirited horse (and not sidesaddle, either) and her goal in life is to be a doctor.

She has started her medical training already and, during the course of the show, she gets the opportunity to patch injured people up several times. Millerna often bravely jumps headfirst into the action, at least at first...

Millerna is in love with the knight Allen Schezar. Unfortunately Millerna's father, King Aston, has already betrothed her to someone else. 

She has older two sisters. The Princess Marlene, the oldest sister, married a distant foreign duke and then died shortly after the birth of her first child, Prince Chid. Marlene's dead. Thus you do not need to see her picture. But Millerna looks just like her.

Princess Eries, the middle child, who wears these fascinating ear ornaments, refuses to marry, which somehow makes Eries ineligible to be the Queen. Nonetheless she is frequently poking Millerna to make her act more properly princessy.

The continuation of the kingdom rests on Millerna's shoulders. Bummer! And this whole war with the Zaibach empire really sucks!

 

**The Merchant.**

 

 

 

Dryden Fassa is 21 years old and he's the son of Meiden Fassa, who is King Aston's favorite advisor. Dryden is a brilliant businessman and a very rich merchant, with a large fleet of airships. Dryden is also a scholar of languages and history, talents which he gets to display during the course of the show.

When we first meet Dryden in Escaflowne, he's preparing to free a captured mermaid that he bought (and kissing her through the aquarium glass). He seems to be remarkably generous and interestingly, compared to the other guys in this show, I'd also have to call him an antiwar feminist liberal. Gosh, was that a hookah in his hand? Legalize dope, man!

Dryden is cheerfully confident that he's pretty wonderful and he's not the least bit modest about it either, which would be rather grating if he didn't also have a sense of humour. (None of the other characters in this show have a sense of humour, so Dryden rather stands out in that regard.)

Dryden has a personal assistant or secretary who looks like a giant Rat wearing a fez. I have named him Mr. Rat. Creative, no?

Dryden has been betrothed to Millerna for years, but he's been far, far away running his business. The last time he saw her she was a little kid. When he finally meets her now, he falls in love ...hard.

Dryden gives up his fleet of airships to save Van's life. Millerna is not impressed. Oh, well.

 

 

 

 

**The Nifty Soldiers.**

  


 

Allen Schezar is 21 years old and he's a Knight Caeli, one of the twelve heavenly knights of Asturia. He's an incredible swordsman and he pilots a giant robot called the Schezerade. (Hey, this is anime - of course there are giant robots!)

There are lots of giant robots in this show, but they don't call them that; they call them "guymelefs." Individually the giant robots are called things like Alseides, Oreades and of course, Escaflowne. I'll call them by these weird names, too. So don't forget. When you get to the weird word, think, _Ah, weird word. Must mean giant robot._

Allen is also the captain of the airship Crusade.

Gadeth is Allen's second-in-command and he seems to be nice competent guy. He's 23. We like him. Allen and Gadeth command a group of ragtag soldiers. We like them, too. Allen's uniform is noteworthy for its enormous puffy sleeves. Poor Gadeth has to wear them, too. Really, you can't miss them.

Back to Allen. Allen has a missing sister called Serena.  Allen's father left his family and his mother died. ...Allen has issues. Nevertheless, Allen is charming, chivalrous, loyal, brave... You know, all that good stuff. No sense of humour, though.

Allen is incredibly good-looking: blue eyes, long amazing blonde hair. In the show it seems that every single woman who ever meets him falls deeply, deeply in love with him. Millerna's oldest sister, Marlene, fell in love with him right before she got married off to the foreign duke. (Can you say secret love-child? Poor Chid!) Eries seems to be in love with Allen, too. And Millerna practically throws herself on poor Allen several times. That's three princesses out of three!

Allen isn't in love with anybody. Except for maybe Marlene, but she's dead, but, well, Millerna looks a LOT like Marlene, and well, gosh, Hitomi is cute, too (and so much like his missing sister). Allen seems to be confused.

And last, and definitely least, Allen has a pet owl for no perceivable plot reason. Hoo! (And yes, I'll mention it in my fic. For no perceivable reason.)

 

**The Main Characters. Cameos only. Sorry.**

Hitomi is a 15 year old psychic earth girl who mystically appeared here in the land of Gaea. All the Gaeans call the Earth the Mystic Moon. Hitomi is always having unpleasant visions which unpleasantly come true. Like everyone else, Hitomi fell in love with Allen (or with his looks), but she also has feelings for Van. Hitomi is ...kind of freaky. Whooo! Psy-chic! And she's a track star. She kicks ass. (We love this show!)

Van Fanel is the 15 year old boy king of Fanelia. Fanelia just got trashed by the evil empire of Zaibach and Asturia is next. Van has a guymelef -a giant robot called Escaflowne... as in Vision of Escaflowne.) that was created by the magical Ispano people, who have some connection with Atlantis. The ruins of Atlantis are in the Mystic Valley, which has some connection with the Mystic Moon. It all gets very complicated. Van also has a big sword, mystical draconian blood™, and a big chip on his shoulder. Van's sidekick is a 13 year old catgirl named Merle.

Merle is cute, feisty and annoying. But we like her. She's very possessive of Van and she can't stand Hitomi. Van never really says who he likes, Hitomi or Merle, but you know 15 year old boys. He probably wants both of them.

Van's big brother, Folken, has gone over to the dark side (Zaibach) and he has TWO catgirl sidekicks and something else (!) on his shoulder. My, but those big evil black cloaks can sure hide a wealth of sins.

Zaibach, The evil empire. Dilandau, the Pyromaniac. The Dragonslayers. The Destiny Prognostication Engine. (Yeeee!) Oh, it's lots more complicated than that...

**The Spoilers**

Did you see that heading? THE SPOILERS!!!

  
Allen eventually proposes to Hitomi. Hitomi thinks about it and declines. She makes this excellent decision probably because Allen puts women up on pedestals where they can't do anything. Allen is a bit antediluvian.

Dryden & Millerna do get married but & crash the wedding and wreak havok. Later Dryden returns Millerna's ring and leaves her. A single tear rolls down Millerna's cheek. Then she has a weird conversation with Allen.

Missing sister, Serena,returns to Allen but Serena is not quite right. She has this odd habit of picking snails off flowers and butterflies out of the air and eating them. ...Oh, dear.

Then everyone breathes a sigh of relief when Hitomi goes back to earth, hopefully taking her eternally doomed visions with her. Bye, Hitomi! Yay, the war is over!

There's lots and lots more I could say -like, the villains are absolutely nifty!- but that's all you really have to know to enjoy these fics.

So, now pick a story:  
[Four Minutes (an Esca sequel)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/516319/chapters/911379)

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/516319/chapters/911379)

or [Boys Will Be (an Esca prequel)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/520566/chapters/920092).

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/520566/chapters/920092)

...or go on to the next chapter to see assorted fanart not used in my illustrated stories.


	2. The Escaflowne dating game




	3. Desktops and extra fic art

 

Eries, Allen

Sylvie & Dryden

Allen & Gadeth 

 

Ozcaflowne

 

 

 


End file.
